1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing assembly, and more particularly to a ceiling fan housing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional ceiling fan housing assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises a fastener (50), an upper cover (60) and a lower casing (70). The fastener (50) is adapted to be attached to a ceiling fan motor (not shown). The upper cover (60) is attached to the top of the motor. The lower casing (70) is attached to the fastener (50). The fastener (50) comprises an annular flange (51) laterally extending from an outer periphery of the fastener (50) and multiple threaded holes (511) defined in the flange (51) of the fastener (50). The upper cover (60) and the lower casing (70) are bowl-shaped and abut each other to form a chamber to receive a motor (not shown). The lower casing (70) has a bottom having multiple through holes (71) each defined to align with one of the threaded holes (511) in the fastener (50). A reversing switch (80) is mounted on an inner periphery of the lower casing (70) and has a switch bar (81) extending through the lower casing (70) for user to control the rotating direction of the motor.
To assemble the conventional housing assembly of a ceiling fan, the upper casing (60) and the fastener (50) are respectively secured to the motor. Two screws (800) are screwed through the lower casing (70) from an outer periphery to the inner periphery of the lower casing (70) to hold the reversing switch (80) in place on the inner periphery of the lower casing (70). The lower casing (70) is attached to the fastener (50) by bolts (700) extending through the bottom of the lower casing (70) and screwed into the threaded holes (511) in the fastener (50).
The method of assembling the convention housing assembly of a ceiling fan has several disadvantages.
1. The threaded hole (511) in the fastener (50) and the through hole (71) in the lower casing (70) are defined prior to the assembly. Consequently, the user must rotate the lower casing (70) to align the through holes (71) with the threaded holes (511) because there is no alignment fixture between the upper casing (60) and the lower casing (70). A lot of time will be required to assembly the ceiling fan because it is assembled on the ceiling.
2. To reduce manufacturing cost, the lower casing (70) and the upper casing (60) are usually made of sheet metal by a press so the edges are very sharp. The sharp edge may injure the user""s finger when the lower casing (70) is rotated to align the through holes (71) in the lower casing (70) with the threaded hole (511) in the fastener (50).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional housing assembly of a ceiling fan.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved housing assembly of a ceiling fan, which is easy to assemble.
To achieve the objective, the housing assembly of the ceiling fan in accordance with the present invention includes an upper casing mounted on the top of a motor and a fastener mounted on the bottom of the motor. The fastener includes an annular flange laterally extending from the fastener with multiple threaded holes defined in the annular flange. A bracket extends from the flange, and a reversing switch is mounted on a free end of the bracket. The reversing switch has a switch bar extending through the housing assembly. A lower casing is attached to the fastener and abuts the upper casing to form a chamber to hold the motor. The lower casing includes multiple through holes defined in the bottom of the lower casing, and a slot is defined in the lower casing to allow the switch bar of the reversing switch to extend through the lower casing.
Consequently, the through holes in the lower casing align with corresponding threaded holes in the fastener when the switch bar on the reversing switch extends through the slot in the lower casing. The reversing switch acts as an alignment device for the holes and will save time during assembly of the housing assembly of the ceiling fan.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.